An electric motor in the prior art has been provided with a bus bar, in which wiring is configured for connecting a stator and an outside wiring to each other. Such a bus bar has included, for example, thin plate-like wiring members, which are formed into an annular shape on the axis of the motor and are laminated at predetermined intervals in an axial direction, and an insulating member, which is disposed between the plurality of wiring members so as to electrically insulate the wiring members from each other.
As a bus bar fabricating method has been conventionally known a method for molding the plurality of wiring members with a resin by injecting the resin into a die, in which the wiring members are held at the predetermined intervals. In this case, the resin filled between the plurality of wiring members has been constituted as the insulating member.
However, in the case where the bus bar is fabricated by integrally molding the plurality of wiring members with the resin, as described above, the resin injected into the die has been hardly injected into the wiring members, thereby possibly degrading the strength of the bus bar or insulation between the wiring members.